


Love Magic

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2015.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



> I thought I was done writing Harry Potter self-insert fanfiction when I was 11.
> 
> I was wrong.

Everyone at Hogwarts knows about Emrys.

I mean.

It's kinda hard not to know about Emrys.

Non-binary metamorphmagus, good at literally everything (his intellect rivals that of legendary Hermione Granger), and literally the epitome of sex on legs.

Meaning he has made out with pretty much everyone at school at least once.

And the rest of the school is on his list.

Oh, yeah: and he's a Slytherin.

 

Everyone at Hogwarts also knows that Emrys is really freaking good at love potions.

He could probably get with at least half the school just on looks alone, and he does get actual consent too, but since he's a potions master, he knows how to make mild love potions and is known- nay, reknowned- for slipping short-term love potions into people's drinks and food, making out with them, and then coming in the next day and giving them nothing more than a cursory wink.

You hate his guts.

 

Melia raises an eyebrow at you one morning from across the Hufflepuff breakfast table and glances meaningfully at the door.

You pointedly ignore her.

"Come onnnnn Gabe; it's your favourite..."

"If by favourite you mean I hate his guts and I think he needs to die in the lake, then I know who you mean."

"Dude. That would be unfair to the giant squid."

"He would just sex up the giant squid; let's be honest."

Three seats down, Fenton snorts beans out his nose.

"Okay yeah but why do you hate him so much? What is it about him?"

"He thinks he's the most perfect human being and he's so fucking arrogant about it; like yeah he's hot as fuck in like three different genders and he's incredibly intelligent and his potions are divine and he's also an amazing cook and has a great voice and is a fantastic dancer but does that really mean that- what. WHAT."

Melia is laughing her ass off, and Ulrich and Aspen, who have snuck over from their proper house tables, are snickering behind their hands.

"Dude. Bro. Gabe. You're so done for."

"The hell are you talking about, Amelia."

"You are so in love with Emrys I can't believe I didn't see it before oh my gooooood!!"

"Me- Am- M-"

You have to give up.

You grab your two remaining pancakes and head out the door.

Laugh your ass off, assholes.

 

History of Magic is boring as usual.

The only decent thing about it is watching Emrys' translucent green quill (which matches his undercut today) bob up and down as he actually takes notes. 

(He's also writing poetry on the side, but you totally aren't trying to read it from two seats over. That would be weird.)

You're still taking divination for some reason, and even though it sucks, there are two redeeming factors:

Making fun of everything with Melia and Aspen,

And Emrys' deep voice as he intones his prophecies to the teacher while grasping a crystal ball in long nails currently painted midnight blue with tiny silver stars.

DADA is arguably your favourite class, and you rival Emrys for being top of the class. 

He's transformed into a girl today, and you practice hexes on each other.

You pretend you're not staring at him as you wait for him to wake up after being stunned.

(...You're totally staring.)

In potions, Beth makes meaningful eye contact with you as she takes the table you usually take, leaving you with Emrys.

The corner of his mouth is twitching as you lug your things over to his table, partially glaring at Beth the whole time.

He quirks an eyebrow at you as you set up your cauldron.

"Hey there, stranger."

Damn him and his stupid brogue.

He's such an asshole honestly.

You grunt back at him and his eyebrow goes a bit higher.

 

You're making Amortentia in potions today.

Of course you are.

Your hair becomes increasingly frizzy as you stir, but no matter how much Emrys runs his hands through his hair it never looks bad.

(...being a metamorphmagus probably helps with that.)

You're reasonably sure you've actually done it right by the time the professor sweeps by to inspect.

"Smell each other's work please, girls."

You both eye each other, because...girls? Really? Hardly.

You grudgingly switch places however, and take a deep breath.

"Gross; bubblegum and mango." You cough.

Surely he's done it wrong; that's disgusting.

He raises both eyebrows at you this time.

"I don't smell anything."

"I'm sure I did it right!"

You're terrified.

You glance up at the teacher.

He makes a note on his clipboard, then sweeps away without saying another word. 

You pack up in silence and terror, and only as you're bottling your amortentia do you notice that Emrys had another smaller cauldron bubbling away the whole time.

How the hell did he make two potions simultaneously??

Show-off.

When he sees you staring at him bottling the smaller potion, he winks rakishly at you and puts a finger to his lips.

The bottle he chooses is a tiny heart.

Another goddamn love potion.

Dick.

 

The next day, when you're studying at lunch, Emrys actually comes over to your table.

He leans his back against the table and moves your drink out of the way.

"So. Gabriel."

His voice has just enough rasp to be sexy, but because it's Emrys, it just makes him more infuriating.

His hair is the perfect shade of purple, in an elegantly coiffed 50s-style mohawk.

Not that you noticed or anything.

You lean back and cross your arms, not saying anything.

"Some of us sixth-year Slytherins are having a little dance down by the lake tonight. I've seen you dance, and I thought you might wanna join. What do you say?"

You're floored.

He's...he's inviting you to a dance.

...he's asking you out.

Emrys Haydn.

Is asking you out.

Your mouth is gaping open and closed like a fish, you realise slightly too late.

He grins broadly, and winks at you.

"See you at seven."

As he glides away (and no you are definitely not staring at his ass) Melia leans over and waves at you to get your attention.

"Gabe. GABE. _ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME._ "

"What no yeah I'm listening what is it?"

You take a sip of your pumpkin juice to try and regain some composure.

"No- Gabe- dude- Emrys literally just put a love potion in your drink!"

You almost spit juice all over your arithmancy homework.

"HE DID WHAT."

"While he was talking to you- remember that other potion he made yesterday? In the little heart bottle? He poured it into your drink behind his back while he was talking to you! Dude he just gave you a love potion!!!!"

"...no but- he can't have done. Like, he's an asshole, but- I don't feel any different like maybe it was harmless or a confounding potion or- what in the hell is that face for?!"

"...Gabe. It was definitely a love potion."

"And???? You already said that!"

"Gabriel Coates. He gave you a love potion and you don't feel any different. That means you were already in love with Emrys."

You stare at Melia and you know your jaw is pretty much on the floor.

This can't be happening.

This is...no.

 

You skip the rest of your classes that day and just stare at the wall in your bedroom.

In love?

With _Emrys_?

 

It's 6:45 when you're shaken out of your reverie.

Mostly because Melia throws a dress at your face.

(It's your dress, thankfully.)

"The fuck, Melia."

"Dance. Seven. Go."

You launch yourself into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later your hair is tame (and no you totally didn't use a hair-combing spell), you're actually wearing makeup, and you've put on the dress that Melia had previously flung at your face.

"Killer. Out."

This is all the approval you need before you're barrelling out the front door towards the lake.

 

Emrys is waiting in a killer blue tux.

You honestly don't even care that he may or may not have slipped you a love potion earlier and that you may or may not be in love with him even without the potion.

He looks like a dream.

It takes you a moment before you realise that there's no one else there.

"Where's the, ya know, the dance?"

"You mean the dance the two of us are gonna have, privately, by ourselves, and no one else will know cuz I've put up Unnoticeable charms all around us?"

"You utter- you-"

"-bastard that you love anyway and you're gonna make out with cuz I'm madly in love with you and I've been trying to get your attention since first year?"

"...basically, yeah."

"Good."


End file.
